The invention concerns a drawer extension guide and an article of furniture having such a drawer extension guide. The invention further concerns a set comprising at least two functional units.
Drawer extension guides of that kind are already known in large numbers from the state of the art.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved drawer extension guide.